


Bad medicine

by Suilen (Hanayume)



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Animal Instincts, F/M, Humor, Lime, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 07:45:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11824215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanayume/pseuds/Suilen
Summary: Esto estaba mal... de muchas malas y deliciosas formas...





	Bad medicine

No tenía la menor idea de como había llegado a esta situación.

Se recordaba vagamente a sí mismo entrando por la ventana, resbalar con la cáscara de una banana –que seguramente él mismo había dejado ahí, pero no lo admitiría– y después, sentir el impacto contra el piso. La caída no había sido realmente fuerte como para quedar inconsciente pero, eso precisamente sucedió, no por el golpe sin embargo, sino debido al impacto de algo a lo que nunca había prestado verdadera atención...

El intoxicante aroma a almendras y miel.

Por supuesto que lo había percibido antes, hubiera sido una burla para sus sentidos de dragón haberlo pasado por alto, pero nunca la caricia del aroma en su nariz fue tan potente, tan extraordinaria. Su corazón había comenzado a latir con una fuerza tal que creyó que se saldría, su vista se nubló, para después darle paso a un calor abrasador como nunca antes sintió en su vida. Las altas temperaturas no deberían ser capaces de afectarlo,  _¡por Mavis, era un dragon slayer de fuego!_  Y aún así, cuando menos lo notó, el ardor se volvió tan insoportable que no pudo controlarse, había soltado un rugido cuando la presión en su pecho se intensificó y luego simplemente perdió la conciencia.

No sabía cuanto tiempo estuvo fuera de combate, ni la verdadera razón del porque sucedió –aunque ya comenzaba a darse una idea–, sólo podía estar seguro del ahora, de la delicadeza y suavidad, de la sensación cálida y delirante de la piel cremosa bajo el tacto de sus manos y del roce de sus colmillos en los tiernos y jugosos labios.

_Esto estaba mal... de muchas malas y deliciosas formas..._

Bajó la nariz hasta el hueco de su hombro e inspiró fuertemente el embriagante aroma. ¿Por qué no lo había hecho antes? ¿Cómo había podido resistir durante todo este tiempo? Sacó la lengua e hizo pequeños caminos por la virginal tez, la sintió estremecerse a su tacto mientras entrecortados suspiros salían de su boca.

Diablos, jamás antes pensó que algo así pudiera hacerlo tan feliz, llenar su pecho de calor y vitalidad, como si acabara de devorar la llama más poderosa.

Se alejó un poco y la miró, sus orbes acarameladas todavía tenían ese brillo de confusión, de no tener idea –ella tampoco– de cómo las cosas habían desembocado en esto, pero además, brillaban con otra cosa, algo que hizo acelerar su pulso; estaba la promesa, quizá el deseo, sus mejillas naturalmente rosas ahora contaban con el color escarlata de las manzanas, su respiración pesada, sus labios rojos e incitantes, ofrendados a él como dos trozos de una fruta que no se supone debería estar probando, se lo gritaban, cada poro lo murmuraba, no lo detendría, cada beso que le robaba lo decía, cada vez que bajaba a tomar un poco de ella podía sentir su tímida entrega, el secreto, la espera...

Sin siquiera poder contenerse la besó una vez más, fuertemente, posesivamente, hambriento de más, como un hombre desesperado por agua, condenado a beber del mar, jamás tendría suficiente, mientras más tomará más desearía, hasta su inevitable fin.

Deslizó las manos por la suave piel una vez más, acariciando, disfrutando de ella como un condenado, el calor aumentó, su conciencia comenzó a nublarse por el deseo, ante los estremecimientos y el embriagador aroma, pero antes de enloquecer, la voz de Gray lo ató a la cordura.

_"Eso te sacas por haberte enamorado"_ Reverberó en su cabeza.

Estúpido Gray.

No entendió la frase en ese entonces y le había parecido repulsiva por el simple hecho de que el mago de hielo lo miró con simpatía mientras golpeaba su espalda en un gesto amigable. Luego vendrían las demás preguntas,  _¿enamorado?_  ¿Enamorado de quién? ¿Sí él estuviera enamorado lo sabría, no?

Pero no pudo contar con eso. A lo largo de su vida había recibido varios comentarios que no pudo comprender, pero entre ellos, ese fue de los más ilógicos y extraños que escucharía. Claro, sí no contaba los  _"Más vale que usen protección"_  de Cana,  _"Es de hombres enamorarse"_  de Elfman, los lloriqueos de Loke mientras murmuraba palabras inconexas de las que sólo pudo rescatar  _"Lucy, no, porque, ese idiota, robara, no, injusto, pureza, nono"_  o el más directo –y terrorífico–  _"Si le pones una mano encima a Lucy antes del matrimonio, personalmente me haré cargo de dejarte sin descendencia"_  que le había dado Erza.

En ese entonces no entendió la declaración de la maga acorazada –ni la razón de las otras tantas– y se había limitado a asentir frenéticamente. Joder, debía proteger las joyas de la familia, le prometió a Igneel darle nietos algún día...

Ahora era cuando era capaz de sumar 2+2.

Durante meses estuvo sintiéndose mareado, como si el suelo hubiese cobrado vida propia transformándose en un mortal carrusel, en su estómago se instaló la sensación molesta de aleteos y desde la profundidad de sus entrañas había nacido un calor que por más que se esforzaba no podía controlar. Hoy, cuando simplemente fue a visitar a Lucy, porque extrañamente estar con ella era de las pocas cosas que lo calmaban, terminó inconsciente en el suelo y después ahí mismo, oprimiendo el cuerpo de la rubia contra el suyo y devorándola como el manjar más suculento.

Era mal momento para darse cuenta que todos en el gremio se percataron antes que él de lo que sucedía y para qué todas las palabras que le dijeron en ese entonces comenzaran a cobrar sentido.

_Estúpidos instintos de dragón._

En su inconsciencia tenía imágenes nubladas –pero bastante sensitivas– del origen del olor, a almendras y miel, acercarse, pavonearse a su alrededor con dulce y tentadora sorna, lo siguiente que sabría es que la había capturado entre sus brazos, tomando de ella cosas que no sabía que quería.

El peor castigo por su incompetencia fue darse cuenta que Lucy no haría nada por detenerlo, al principio había estado completamente inmóvil, quizá algo asustada y sorprendida, pero realmente no duró demasiado, fue testigo de como tiernamente se abría a él, respondiendo cándidamente a cada caricia, suspirando por cada beso, entregándose completamente a él, sin guardarse nada para ella misma.

Él sintió su corazón enloquecer, sufriendo oleadas de calidez y felicidad por la correspondencia, haciendo al mismo tiempo la pelea por contenerse –de volver a sus cabales– cada vez mas difícil.

Deslizó una mano por el suave costado, delineó el contorno de su estómago y comenzó su viaje hasta la piel blanca de su pierna, si no hacía algo ahora ya no habría marcha atrás.

_"... personalmente me haré cargo de dejarte sin descendencia…"_

Vaciló un momento recordando la promesa de Erza, se congeló en su sitio y miró a Lucy, tenía los ojos entrecerrados y suspiraba. La palpitación de todo su cuerpo –la necesidad por clamarla– se hizo más fuerte, pero cuando de nuevo iba a apresar sus labios las palabras de la maga se repitieron desde el fondo de su conciencia.

_"_ … _me haré cargo de dejarte sin descendencia…"_

Tragó fuertemente, las manos le temblaron un poco.

_"_ …  _sin descendencia…"_

—¡No puedo! —exclamó horrorizado, parándose de golpe.

A la rubia le tomaría un par de segundos darse cuenta que el dragón había abandonado su tarea de  _mimarla_  y se había puesto de pie, yendo de aquí para allá. Lucy se sonrojaría fuertemente al darse cuenta de que estaba decepcionada.

—¡No quiero morir, Lucy! —gritó alzando las manos al cielo con desesperación.

—¿Huh? —la muchacha parpadeó sin comprender.

—Si Erza se entera… si… —Natsu se detuvo en su perorata, la miró, sonrojada, apenas con aliento y la ropa mal puesta. Tragó saliva,  _quizá sólo un poco más… solo un poquito... poquito nunca ha hecho mal a nadie... ¿no?_

Tragó saliva de nuevo.

—¡Erza me hará puré! —espetó, admitiéndose sólo así mismo que  _poquito_  no sería suficiente, no ahora que se había dado cuenta que la medicina para todos sus males siempre estuvo ahí, lo que esa chica significaba para él; pero por experiencia, sabía que Erza jamás decía nada en vano, sí había dicho  _sin descendencia_  entonces significaba no nietos para su padre. Volvió a dar vueltas en círculos—. ¡No puedo, Lucy! ¡Le he prometido nietos a Igneel! ¡ _Debemos_  darle nietos a Igneel!

La maga se paralizaría al escuchar la última frase. Abrió los ojos con incredulidad, sintiendo como el calor de todo su cuerpo abandonaba sus miembros y se apelmazaba en su rostro.

—¿Huh? —repitió, fue todo lo que su –ahora vuelto malteada– cerebro le permitió decir.

Natsu seguía en lo suyo –casi fabricando una zanja en el suelo de madera– se detenía, la miraba, vacilaba y volvía a dar vueltas, murmuraba o gritaba cosas sobre su muerte a manos de Erza y repetía el proceso, realmente estaba pasando un mal rato cavilando sobre el asunto pero debía pensar en el futuro, ser maduro y esperar.

_Esperar._

Miró a Lucy.

_... esperar..._

El aroma lo golpeó otra vez.

_... esperar..._

La muchacha tenía la cara más roja, los labios ligeramente abiertos.

_Esperar..._

Tan comible…

_... esperar..._

Diablos, ¿cuando se había acercado tanto a ella?

_Esperar..._

¿Y por qué sus manos la estaban tocando de nuevo?

_Esperar..._

Vio sus ojos brillar, sintió su cuerpo estremecerse.

_... espe... rar..._

_Mierda._

_Adiós futuros nietos de Igneel_.

La tomó en sus brazos, bebió otra vez de sus suaves labios, deteniéndose un solo instante cuando una nueva idea surcara su mente. Sonreiría contra la piel de Lucy mientras la clamaba como suya. Quizá en el futuro no sería capaz de darle nietos al viejo dragón de fuego pero, definitivamente, nadie había dicho nada sobre el ahora.

**Author's Note:**

> Número de palabras: 1599  
> Año: 2012


End file.
